


stay low

by tongham



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Domestic Fluff, Injury, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongham/pseuds/tongham
Summary: “permission to ramble for a moment?”“permission granted.”“thank you for listening to me tonight. i know you moved up the ranks and that comes with a lot of responsibility, it’s why you’ve been leaving every damn night” – wonjin’s delicate touches turn at that statement, poking serim’s chest with each syllable – “but i miss you, okay?”
Relationships: Ham Wonjin/Park Serim
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	stay low

**Author's Note:**

> 'tis i... double-whammy nano + election burnout... debated keeping this one in the drafts to polish up later but the seriham tag is dry enough,,
> 
> no depictions of violence but mildly-graphic descriptions of injuries, read safely and mindfully!!
> 
> title from stay low by ryn weaver.

“where do you think you’re going?”

serim’s hand freezes on the doorknob, slowly turning in the direction of the disruptive voice. “wonjin, baby,” he says carefully, approaching his boyfriend, “i’m just going out. i’ll be home quick. don’t worry about me.”

“well, i wasn’t worried until you said that,” wonjin shoots back with a sharp laugh. “you’re going to do something dangerous again, aren’t you?”

“i’ll be fine!” serim says much too loudly to mean nothing, wonjin’s eyebrows shooting up.

“listen, you know i admire your loyalty and bravery,” wonjin exhales the breath he was holding, turning away to clean the dishes of their dinner, “but you need to take better care of yourself. i know what happened last night and i’m not letting you out.”

serim can’t argue with wonjin when he gets like this, offhandish comments translating to something more that tugs at serim’s heartstrings. yes, serim may be in a mob but he’s also in love. screw him. “okay. i won’t go.”

wonjin’s eyes snap up from the sink and running water, sparkling bright as they meet serim’s own. “really?”

“you’re right.” serim scratches the back of his neck before the sensation has him drawing his hand back. “i’m too vulnerable like this. need to stay alive. for you.”

wonjin turns off the tap, sending serim a stern glare as he crosses their apartment. “please start living for yourself, serim.”

_ i can’t, _ serim mouths silently from the couch, a necessary confession but careful not to say it aloud and unload his burdens on wonjin. if he was living for himself, he never would’ve found his way down this path in the first place, to the adrenaline and action that gave serim’s younger self a sense of living so addictive.

those were the only emotions he could feel so deep – only combat could get serim’s heart thrumming in his chest, reminding him of his own humanity – until he was persuaded by his boss to do something with his life and finally go to university. he didn’t last long, dropping out after his first year, but he kept his economics classmate around as a memory of his time – wonjin, his flatmate-turned-boyfriend of two years.

“so,” serim stretches back, turning a corner on the subject, “what now?”

“what do you mean  _ what now? _ pull up netflix, i wanna spend time with you.” wonjin nods in the direction of the television, plates clacking together in the cupboards.

serim browses as wonjin rearranges the refrigerator, a domestic and comfortable silence that fills serim’s heart with warmth. finally, he breaks the silence with a sigh. “why are there so many choices? i don’t even know where to start.”

wonjin laughs quietly and serim revels in the sound. “just let me have a look there. no action,” he mumbles to himself, sending a glance serim’s way. after a few quick clicks of the remote, wonjin lands on a romantic comedy. “good?”

“good.” serim nods curtly and holds out his arms. naturally, wonjin rests on the couch and fits himself like a puzzle piece in his lover’s hold, head resting against his shoulder.

they watch the film in relative silence, wonjin’s gaze highly-focused until his attention span runs thin and fixates on the man in his touch. the younger male distractedly draws lines along serim’s fingers, hands slowly wandering up to his forearms.

serim shifts minutely in place, hyperaware of wonjin’s gaze on all his scars, healed and fresh alike. “are you alright with this?”

wonjin nods in response but still asks, “with what?”

“seeing these,” serim whispers – his voice won’t go any louder. wonjin connects the lines between puckered skin, only breaking contact when his fingertips encounter reddened seams.

“yeah.” wonjin pushes out a breath with a pout. “you’re still my serim, right?”

serim’s smile spreads, film long-forgotten as he meets wonjin’s eyes. “yeah,” he mumbles as he draws wonjin’s face closer with a delicate finger under his chin, pressing a long and sweet kiss to his lips. wonjin giggles into the kiss and serim feels absolutely giddy.

“permission to ramble for a moment?” wonjin asks when they part finally, serim smoothing down a stray tuft of hair atop the younger’s head.

serim nods eagerly. “permission granted.”

wonjin closes his eyes momentarily, drawing a hand to his chest and breathing in deeply. “thank you for listening to me tonight. i know you moved up the ranks and that comes with a lot of responsibility, it’s why you’ve been leaving every damn night” – wonjin’s delicate touches turn at that statement, poking serim’s chest with each syllable – “but i miss you, okay?”

his lover’s words are positive, he knows that’s his intention, but guilt continues to settle into serim’s conscious. he leans back against the cushioned seat, staring at the ceiling as he formulates a response. “i’m really sorry, baby. i’ll do better to make it up to you.”

“no need for that,” wonjin hums, putting a hand on serim’s neck and tilting his head forward to look at him. “i fell in love with you as you are. just make sure you’re not being too reckless, alright? for your own sake and for mine.” wonjin’s voice falters and it’s like serim can read his mind, he knows the younger male often finds himself worrying about the worst-case scenario, a life where serim is gone. hands slide down from cupping serim’s face to his collarbone, zeroing in on a fresh scar from the night before — close call, knife-to-throat, but it was established early between them that wonjin doesn’t need to know that.

“hey,” serim whispers and wonjin’s eyes draw up from their distracted state. “i’m not going anywhere. i love you.”

wonjin’s forehead, wrinkled in worry, smooths out and a smile sweeps across his face. serim chuckles at the easy reaction and presses a short kiss to his mouth before his response. “i love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks 4 reading!!! find me on twitter @deuichas or at curiouscat.me/tongham! comments and kudos are much appreciated :D


End file.
